Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 5 \\ -1 & -1\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ C$ ?
Explanation: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 1 $